


Я тебя (не) боюсь

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confusion, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Military Background, Strike Team, omega Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стив Роджерс - супер-солдат и вполне себе супер-альфа.Он вызывает у Брока совершенно необъяснимый страх.





	Я тебя (не) боюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Условно через пятнадцать лет после настоящей встречи Брока и Джека.   
> Брок не помнит о похищении, потому что Джек в восьмой части организовал ему стирание памяти, чтобы спасти от кошмаров.  
> Они работают на Гидру вместе с Зимним, и где-то в промежутке между там и тут отмораживается Роджерс.

Брок никогда не боялся альф. Он не помнит, чтобы они вызывали в нем что-то сильнее легкой здоровой опаски, что в школе, что в тренировочном лагере, что на службе. Его родители были любящей примерной парой, отец никогда не обижал ни маму, ни двух детей-омег. Бабушка могла быть пугающей, но это всегда было направлено на тех, кто пытался поспорить со старой альфой. И всегда оказывался сметен несгибаемой волей женщины, поднявшей несколько поколений неуправляемых омег. У Брока не было ни одного печального или просто неприятного опыта, он и сам кулаками помахать в состоянии, и любая бета тут же вынесет зарвавшегося альфу, да и сами альфы - ну кто в здравом уме решится обижать омегу, рискуя нарваться на судебное дело? Джек у Брока - вообще воплощение любви и заботы. Брок никогда в жизни не встречал никого более ласкового и нежного, как его Джек. Даже Зимний Солдат - напичканный уймой препаратов и вообще больше похожий на робота, чем на человека - даже он не вызывает в Броке страха. 

То есть, Брок пытается сказать, что в его жизни не было ни одного травмирующего опыта с альфами. Он бывал ранен, бывал в драках, случалось, что его унижали вышестоящие чины - но не за то, что он был омегой, а они - альфами. Он привык к ним, они такие же люди как он. Он понимает, что лежит за их поступками, что от них ждать, как использовать против них свою природу. Ты можешь быть сколько угодно накачанным небритым мужиком, но стоит взмахнуть ресницами, склонить голову набок, приоткрывая линию шеи, намекая на эфемерную возможность своей позой, своим взглядом, одним запахом - и тот же Пирс уже будет отечески улыбаться и подписывать бумаги на улучшение снабжения отряда, Вестфолл молча отдаст любимый нож, а террорист с гранатой в руках протянет эту гранату Броку, встав на колени. (Если террорист не омега - этих приходилось снимать снайперам. Броку тоже доводилось выцеливать таких, лежа на крыше.)

Но вот появившийся из небытия Капитан Америка... Солнечный мальчик всея нация... Брок не знает, что с ним не так. Вряд ли дело в разнице поколений. Ни бабушка, ни более дряхлые родственники не заставляли поджилки трястись при одном взгляде на себя. Запах у Кэпа был вполне естественным, без химических ноток, как у Зимнего из-за левой сыворотки, слегка пересоленым, может быть, из-за того, сколько времени он провел в океане, но в целом как у всех - немного пороха, немного древесного духа, немного крови. Как у любого солдата. 

Однако Брока не перетряхивает при общении с любыми солдатами. С любыми альфами. Брок узнает о Капитане от Пирса на общем собрании для гидровской части отряда, потом - от Фьюри, который решил приписать к ним мыкающегося без дела Роджерса. В первый же миг, когда их представили друг другу и Капитан принял руку Брока, чтобы коснуться запястья старомодным жестом, столь знакомым по манерам Зимнего, и пустое выражение лица мгновенно сменилось растерянностью, а затем и глубочайшим интересом. Брок занервничал и шагнул назад, физически почувствовав прокатившееся по телу внимание альфы. За спиной мгновенно оказался Джек, не издавший ни звука, но одним присутствием заставивший отступить и Роджерса, и вызванное им чувство страха. Не навсегда.

Брок на каждой операции чувствует на себе взгляд льдистых глаз Капитана Америки. Каждый раз тот втягивает воздух, раздувая ноздри, словно пытается что-то выискать в запахе омеги. Брок смотрит растерянно, не понимая, что происходит. Не понимая, почему у него, никогда не знавшего жестокости со стороны альф, пусть и повидавшего ее вдосталь на операциях, трясутся колени и перехватывает дыхание от одного намека, что чужой альфа шагнет и протянет руку и уткнется лицом в загривок в попытке укусить - туда, где у Брока уже стоит метка, подаренная Джеком много лет назад, когда Брок зеленым новобранцем покинул тренировочный лагерь и только поступил на активную службу.

Брока пугает сам страх. Пугает его необъяснимость. Он начинает присматриваться к остальным альфам, опасаясь, что они вызовут у него такую же реакцию, но те, как и прежде, не обращают на него внимания и тем самым не вызывают нервной дрожи в руках. Брок роется в интернете, старательно вычищая историю поисков, чтобы не беспокоить Джека. Он в ужасе смотрит на какой-то омежий форум, где страх перед альфами описывают как яснейший признак беременности, а потом в таком же ужасе смотрит на четыре теста, заперевшись в туалете в какой-то забегаловке и ожидая, когда они сработают. Все четыре показывают отрицательный результат. Выругавшись, Брок выбрасывает их, умывается ледяной водой и едет на базу Гидры. 

Вообще, это на самом деле база ЩИТа, но под основным зданием располагается четыре подземных этажа, половину помещений которых тайно занимает Гидра. Хотя здесь же на верхних этажах сидят гидровские шишки, так что, наверное, можно считать, что это все-таки база Гидры. Опять же, именно здесь почти всегда хранится Зимний Солдат. С другой стороны, Гидры как бы не существует, так что все-таки база остается за ЩИТом. К черту всех.

Брок переодевается, заглядывает в кабинет Джека, не находит там никого, достает из нижнего ящика стола шоколадный батончик и идет в тренировочный зал, где находит весь отряд, жуя на ходу. Когда нет заданий, их рутина весьма проста и скучна - они тренируются, зубоскалят, обсуждают и пробуют новое вооружение, едят, опять зубоскалят, переваривая еду, а потом опять тренируются. Сегодня к ним пустили Зимнего, которому скучно сидеть в одиночестве в ожидании очередной миссии. Броку разрешают показать Зимнему несколько приемов тай бо, они занимаются вместе какое-то время, пока Брок не пропотевает насквозь. Он уходит в душ, а Зимний продолжает отрабатывать новые знания на тех, кому повезло меньше.

Брок с Джеком и несколькими парнями идут в столовую и встают в очередь, а затем с подносами проходят к свободному столу мимо чертова Капитана Америки, который сначала глубоко вдыхает, потом медленно поднимает голову и впивается в Брока взглядом. Хотя... Броку кажется, что в этот раз высочайшего внимания удостаиваются все парни. Он передергивает плечами и идет за Джеком. Роджерс смотрит им вслед какое-то время с откровенной борьбой на лице, но затем возвращается к еде. 

...Наверное, Броку не стоило поддаваться любопытству, но он исчерпал все возможные версии относительно себя и начал перерывать информацию про Роджерса. Хотя перерывать - это слишком громко сказано. Ему хватило открыть первую ссылку на биографию Капитана Америки. Конечно, он читал его файл. Но он читал его относительно современного положения дел. Не вникая в прошлое и не разглядывая черно-белых фотографий. У него чешутся руки пойти постричь Зимнего, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть свое предположение, но он и так понимает, что усиленный сывороткой нюх супер-солдата реагирует на запах Зимнего, цепляющийся к Броку после общения с тем даже после душа.

Брок не знает, что ему делать. Он не может прокрасться в лабораторию и попросить техников стереть ему память. Говорят, что никто из обычных людей это не переживет. Эта игрушка исключительно для Зимнего. Он разворачивает фото смеющихся Барнса и Роджерса на весь экран и ждет возвращения Джека.


End file.
